kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Digi
Kamen Rider Digi 'is the first fan series by Joejira and it combines Kamen Rider with the characters from Digimon. This is a sister show to Joejira's other work, Daikaiju Sentai Gojiranger . Synopsis Seven teenagers during summer break, get transported to another world inhabited by strange creatures called Digimon. Each team has a Digimon Partner and a device to transform them into Kamen Riders, those destined to keep order between the Digital World and Earth. Characters The "Digi" Riders *'Taichi Kamiya & Agumon **'Kamen Rider Agu': When Agumon and Taichi, transform they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Grey': Taichi transforms into this when Agumon evolves into Greymon. ***'Kamen Rider SkullGrey': When Taichi messed up Greymon's evolution and transforms. ***'Kamen Rider MetalGrey': Taichi transforms into this when Greymon is MetalGreymon. ***'Kamen Rider WarGrey': Taichi transforms into this when MetalGreymon is WarGreymon. ***'Kamen Rider Omni': When Taichi and Yamato fuse together as Kamen Rider WarGrey and Kamen Rider MetaGaruru. *'Yamato Ishida' & Gabumon **'Kamen Rider Gabu': When Gabumon and Yamato transform, they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Garuru': Yamato transforms into this when Gabumon evolves into Garurumon. ***'Kamen Rider WereGaruru': Yamato transforms into this when Garurumon evolves into WereGarurumon. ***'Kamen Rider MetalGaruru': Yamato transforms into this when WereGarurumon evolves into Metal Garuru. ***'Kamen Rider Omni': When Taichi and Yamato fuse together as Kamen Rider WarGrey and Kamen Rider MetaGaruru. *'Sora Takenouchi' & Biyomon **'Kamen Rider Biyo': When Biyomon and Sora transform, they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Birdra': Sora transforms into this when Biyomon evolves into Birdramon. ***'Kamen Rider Garuda': Sora transforms into this when Birdramon evolves into Garudamon. ***'Kamen Rider Houou': Sora transforms into this when Garudamon evolves into Hououmon. *'Mimi Tachikawa' & Palmon **'Kamen Rider Pal': When Palmon and Mimi transform, they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Toge': Mimi transforms into this when Palmon evolves into Togemon. ***'Kamen Rider Lilly': Mimi transforms into this when Togemon evolves into Lillymon. ***'Kamen Rider Rose': Mimi transforms into this when Lillymon evolves into Rosmon. *'Koushiro Izumi' & Tentomon **'Kamen Rider Tento': When Tentomon and Koushiro transform, they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Kabuteri': Koushiro transforms into this when Tentomon evolves into Kabuterimon. ***'Kamen Rider MegaKabuteri': Koushiro transforms into this when Kabuterimon evolves into MegaKabuterimon. ***'Kamen Rider HerculesKabuteri': Koushiro transforms into this when MegaKabuterimon evolves into HerculesKabuterimon. *'Joe Kido' & Gomamon **'Kamen Rider Goma': When Gomamon and Joe transform, they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Ikkaku': Joe transforms into this when Gomamon evolves into Ikkakumon. ***'Kamen Rider Zudo': Joe transforms into this when Ikkakumon evolves into Zudomon. ***'Kamen Rider Vike': Joe transforms into this when Zudomon evolves into Vikemon. *'Takeru Takaishi' & Patamon **'Kamen Rider Pata': When Patamon and Takeru transform, they merge into this form. ***'Kamen Rider Ange': Takeru transforms into this when Patamon evolves into Angemon. *'Kari Kamiya' & Gatomon **'Kamen Rider Gato' ***'Kamen Rider Neferti' ***'Kamen Rider Angewo' Other Riders * Davis Motomiya & Veemon ** Kamen Rider Vee *** Kamen Rider Flamedra *** Kamen Rider Raidra *** Kamen Rider Magna *** Kamen Rider ExVee *** Kamen Rider Paildra * Yolei Inoue '''& '''Hawkmon ** Kamen Rider Hawk *** Kamen Rider Halse *** Kamen Rider Shuri *** Kamen Rider Rink *** Kamen Rider Aquil *** Kamen Rider Valkyri * Cody Hida '''& '''Armadillomon ** Kamen Rider Armadillo *** Kamen Rider Dig *** Kamen Rider Submari *** Kamen Rider Ptera *** Kamen Rider Ankylo * Ken Ichigouji '''& '''Wormmon ** Kamen Rider Worm *** Kamen Rider Bucchie *** Kamen Rider Shadra *** Kamen Rider Quetzal *** Kamen Rider Sting * Meiko Mochizuki '''& '''Meicoomon ** Kamen Rider Meicoo Allies * Genai * Kamen Rider Phantom/Daniel Fenton * Kamen Rider Phantasm/Sam Manson * The Seven Legendary Riders ** Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi ** Kamen Rider 2/Hayato Ichimonji ** Kamen Rider V3/Shiro Kazami ** Riderman/Joji Yuki ** Kamen Rider X/Keisuke Jin ** Kamen Rider Amazon/Daisuke Yamamoto ** Kamen Rider Stronger/Shigeru Jo * Tōbei Tachibana Episodes, Specials and Movies Besides the 54 episodes, The Digi Riders appeared in other films and specials including. * Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Digi & Den-O: Movie War Through Time and Worlds * Kamen Rider Digi The Movie: Our War Game * Daikaiju Sentai Gojiranger vs. Kamen Rider Digi: The Great Kaiju/Digimon War! * Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Phantom & Digi: Merging Ghost World & Digital World * Kamen Rider Digi Returns: Reunite The Seven Legendary Riders Category:Series Category:Crossovers with Digimon